sigurds_guidefandomcom-20200214-history
PA-03 Daimyo
Weapon Systems The Daimyo can utilize hand-held weaponry. Anaheim Arms Inc. PA-03 Daimyo The Daimyo was Anaheim Arms third power armor design and was decently protected and able to use hand-held weaponry more easily than earlier models. History The Daimyo served with organized military forces [i.e. para-military from 4885 C.E. while down checked or decommissioned units have found their way into service with various other organizations as second hand units. Development Active research and development began in 4868 with the initial design taking place in early 4869 and was completed in mid-4871 with the first non-operable prototypes being manufactured in late 4873 and the first operable units in early 4875 with design/concept proofing taking place until mid-4877 when the armor’s final testing began with final approval occurring in late 4879 to early 4881 with production beginning shortly thereafter in mid-4884. Variants & Upgrades The Daimyo only ever had one model and that was the Mk.I. Design The Daimyo other standing over three and a half meters tall at the time was the most human looking power armor that Anaheim had designed to date. Although the PA-03 had no built in weapon systems it was able to wield large weapons with the power armor arms as well as the pilot’s own hands through a secondary set of armored sleeves since the power armor arms were controlled by the pilot’s own thoughts. The craft is powered by 8 HBT cells and operates off of an HAS-027-Mk.1 hydraulic actuator system layers with HDC-DM1-Mk.1 High Density Myomar Musculature. The armor has a standard operating range of 200 hours during standard patrol profiles but this drops to approximately 50 hours during intense combat situations. The Daimyo has a top running speed of 65 KPH and is capable of 25 meter vertical jumps and 50 meter horizontal jumps with an underwater speed of 15 KPH. Finally the craft uses an Anaheim Arms AS-1/6-10 Sensor & Communications package which includes Pulse Doppler Radar Array, Multi-Spectrum Digital Camera System, Laser Terrain Guidance System, a warning system, telescopic array and a multi-band digital. Armor The frame is 1mm thickness Ceramo-Steel with an overall plating thickness of 5mm of Ceramo-Steel which combined can shrug off up to 72 kJ of kinetic energy every round with the windscreen being 1mm thickness ceramo-glass and able to shrug off up to 15 kJ of kinetic energy. The PA-03 Daimyo also has a force screen system powered by 1 AN-M01V particle shielding system able to shrug off an additional 125 kJ of kinetic energy with a refresh rate of every twelve seconds giving the vehicle an overall defensive rating of 197 kJ of resistance before critical failure to any one point. Armament The Daimyo has no built-in weaponry and must rely on whatever it can carry in its hands. Operators The PA-03 was used by numerous para-military units and the following list is just a small amount of the groups that use the Daimyo – The Sanguine Sundry The Prime Preservers The Black Sheep The Fire Battalion The Sanguine Squad The Guard The Ocimbar The Uoblenmir The Griwarn The Eivefral Other Heavy Power Armors Category:Power Armor Category:Medium Combat Power Armor